


Helpless When I Stumble

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He broke a glass and Scott isn’t talking to him and everything’s wrong, <i>everything</i>, and he's useless and he can’t do anything right and he’s <i>not okay</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless When I Stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> For Minna, who's a lovely, lovely person

“Stiles?” Derek says, voice soft as he pushes against the door. Stiles pretends he doesn’t hear him. “Are you okay?”

He clenches his hands into fists, biting on his lips to stifle a sob because he’s _not_. He broke a glass and Scott isn’t talking to him and everything’s wrong, _everything_ , and he’s useless and can’t do anything right and he’s _not okay._

“I’m fine,” he says, because he doesn’t want to bother Derek. “I’m fine, Derek. You can go.”

It’s a Friday, Derek’s usual night out and Stiles wants him to go. He doesn’t want to hold Derek back, because he already does, Derek would be so much better off without him and Derek deserves so much better than him and Stiles isn’t good enough.

“Hey,” Derek says, sitting down next to him on the mattress. Stiles feels pathetic like this, sitting here on their bed, wrapped up in a sweater and ready to find the tallest building and jump off it when Derek is all warm and put together and way better than Stiles will ever be.

He resists the urge to curl into a ball and yell at Derek to go away, instead choosing to pick at his fingernails because if he doesn’t do something right now he feels like he’s going to explode. It’s like he’s the glass, tipping over the counter and shattering into a million pieces as it hits the ground and then Derek’s hand softly inches onto his knee and he breaks.

“It’s okay,” Derek shushes, pulling Stiles into his lap, his arms wrapping around Stiles’ middle. “It’s okay, Stiles. I’m here.”

Stiles nods, fisting his hands into Derek’s sweater, his body shaking with sobs. Derek presses a kiss into his hair, rocking Stiles back and forth and Stiles thinks he should feel like a baby but he doesn’t, because Derek is nice and warm and safe and _home_.

He starts to feel sleepy after awhile, when the crying has long stopped and made way for a low headache. Derek doesn’t let him go, not once.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispers when he’s on the cusp of sleep, eyelids drooping closed.

“Don’t be,” Derek says, kissing his temple. “I love you, no matter what.”

Stiles smiles as he falls asleep. He believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that, I just wanted to write a short hurt/comfort thing
> 
> [My Tumblr, for if you everyone wanna talk to me](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
